


Locker 403

by FlightyWren



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4149885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightyWren/pseuds/FlightyWren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was nothing in morgue locker 403. Nothing they could remember, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locker 403

    There was nothing in morgue locker 403. Nothing they could remember, anyway. The paperwork said it was an unidentified alien life form. There was no picture. Alex had signed off on it, though, if asked before his unfortunate death, he couldn't say he could remember exactly what it was that occupied the drawer. Every so often a curious team member would find the file, hidden away in a dusty drawer, and they would go to see what was in morgue locker 403. Soon after going down into the basement they would find themselves in front of a closed morgue locker, wondering what on earth they were doing down there. They would wander back upstairs to the upper levels of the Hub, shaking their heads over their absentmindedness and morgue locker 403 would go forgotten again.


End file.
